You don't need to be a hero tonight
by RinzlerIsTron123
Summary: songfic to Undone by FFH ship Sam/ Tron sometimes they came undone someday's they needed to


Tron Fandom Shipweek

Ship- Tron/Sam or Sam/Tron

Theme- Undone

Song Fic

Song- Undone FFH

listen to the song or look up the lyrics, I had the lyrics as part of of the story to help it make more sense but someone snitched so I'm fixing it. I'm still not sur whether or not they were being rude or helpful though I'm leaning towards rude

The things Sam and Tron had been through there really wasn't anything they could do about it. Tron had been tortured, everything but his name had been taken from him. Sam had been alone and bullied and abandoned, there is a huge difference between being alone, and being abandoned was the worst of the two. Try as they might neither could escape their problems, Alan and Roy had dragged a drunken Sam from a couple of bars. And that night on Encom tower Sam had honestly considered not having a chute. Tron the few moments he was able to override his repurposing, he would become appalled at himself and in turn he threw himself into the Games with a passion that was unrivaled .Eventually both of them realized there was nothing that could make the past go away, _No spoon full of sugar to make this sweet._

Nightmares were something Tron and Sam suffered from regularly. Almost every night demons of the past would snatch away their sleep, and claw them away from a peaceful sleep. There were nights were one or the other would wake up screaming, or crying or both. Quorra had the same problem, occasionally when the sound of her people dying would become too loud she would end up in Sam and Tron's room. The three would end up snuggled together, not because of romantic reasons, but because of the need for human contact. Quorra trusted Sam and Tron more than anyone to keep her safe when she was scared. When thunderstorms struck and the power went out Sam would snap a bunch of blue glow sticks and they all stuck them to their clothes and just huddled up together under big blanket and played cards or told stories till the power was back.

_._

There are some things Sam and Tron just can't bring themselves to tell others. Tron has never had the heart to tell Quorra when the Purge took place he was responsible for executing anyone in the streets or trying to escape. He's also terrified to tell Alan how he was corrupted and used. There are some days after the nightmares are really bad he won't look Quorra in the eyes. Sometimes when the nights are particularly bad Tron will hide. Sam has since figured out how Tron manages to climb on top the shipping containers that make up their apartment. Sam will just sit up there and rub his back and comfort him as best he could knowing it would never be all better. Sam will out and do something stupid and reckless to try and cheer himself up with a rush of adrenaline. Everyone copes in their own ways, some differently than others. That's why Sam always pranked Encom on the anniversary of his father's disappearance. He'd disappear for weeks at a time often to other countries, Brazil his favorite on the anniversaries of his grandparent's deaths.

That's what Sam did, run he'd run away to his Brazilian fight club, his father had run to the Grid. Tron had thrown himself into the fighting every time. It took the two of them a rather long time to realize that they couldn't just run away or throw themselves into something. That they had to face their problems, so that's what they did. Sam and Tron helped each other confront their problems head on, and were always there to comfort each other.

There were nights when it would be just too much and Sam or Tron ended up coming undone. Tron would weep into Sam's chest over all he'd done and lost. Sam would become unattached from reality and have a perpetually distant stare. Tron would do his best to comfort him, they'd go to the gym and spar, and physical action seemed to help Sam the most. Tron would wake up in the middle of the night, with tears streaming down his face silently with a stony expression. Sam would wake up due to the loss of warmth next to him or a nightmare of his own. He'd silently embrace Tron, trace scar on his face gently with his thumb and whisper in Tron's ear "You don't have to be a hero all the time, crying doesn't mean you're weak, Tron. It just means you've been strong for too long."

All Sam wanted was for someone to love him, unconditionally, and someone to not leave him. Tron wanted love too; he wanted to be honorable again. Sam had noticed seeing as Tron behave like a perfect gentleman. Sam craved human touch, affection it was something he'd spent a long time without. Junior used to complain he was cuddle whore when they'd have movie nights. Tron fixed that, they both craved human contact. Sam was perfectly content to let Tron be a perfect gentleman, and Tron was willing to oblige Sam's want for contact.

The two needed each other; they were the most unlikely pair. But they were a perfect match for each other. Sam was able to get Tron to loosen up and have a little fun. While Tron was able to rein Sam in and talk him out of bad decisions. They needed each other plain and simple.


End file.
